Duelist in King Arthur's Court
by KimMcCloud
Summary: Yugi get's trapped into the ages of King Arthur, a world filled with facsinating history and legends. Yugi's friends try to find a way to bring him back and Yugi needs help from the children of King Arthur to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where am I?" young Yugi Motou wondered. He looked all around him, he was in a forest, with a few sunlight over him. Everything felt so strange around him, suddenly he heard a couple of screams. Yugi walked forth towards the noise to see what's the cause. As he reached to what he was finding, to his horror, he saw a burning village. People were screaming, running for their lives. Yugi saw a man in armor riding on a black stallion, he could barely see his face, for now he could see dark hair, Yugi heard him yell out loud, "THE KINGDOM SHALL BE MINE!"

"Ah!" Yugi gasped as he sat up from his bed, he then looked into the mirror and saw his other self's reflection, he spoke to him, "Yugi, what's wrong? In your sleep you were struggling." Yugi thought about that then closed his eyes and sighed, "Nothing, it was just a dream." His other self, Atem walked up to him, "Yugi, you must be careful, I believe these dreams of yours could be telling you something, and who knows what." Yugi then looked at his alarm clock, "Whoa, I woke up early, guess I have enough time to get ready for class."

"Hey Yugi! What's been bothering you lately?" Yugi's best friend Jounouchi came up to him as he grabbed a chair to sit next to him, Yugi gave a fake smile, "No nothing Jou, just worried about a certain exam we'll be getting before summer vacation." Jounouchi winked, "Ah don't worry, all we have to do is study." Yugi's thoughts came upon the dreams he's been having for the last 5 days. At first it was a dream of a migthty castle, then it was lands filled with rich farming, then the next dream was a valley with a ring of stones that was near the edge of a cliff, then his next one was a battle in a open field, then the last was the burning village being attacked by a dark knight. "What do these mean?" Yugi thought as he placed a hand under his chin. "Yugi! Wake up!" Yugi felt a playful slap on his back as he was back in reality, he looked up to see his friend Anzu, "Yugi c'mon, let's each lunch outside, I made you all something." Yugi's thoughts turned away from his dreams, "Thanks Anzu."

As school finished, Jounouchi decided to walk home with Yugi and took out something from his pocket, "What's that you got there Jou?" Jounouchi gave a really huge smile, "You'll never believe, this but. . .I won six tickets to London England!" Yugi felt happy for his friend, "That's great! How did you win those?" Jounouchi replied as he handed his ticket to Yugi for a closer look, "Y'see, over the weekend, I was watching a marathon of King Arthur movies, new and old! And I must say I love the history. After watching the marathon , had to call the hotline and answer questions from the movie. So what do you say? We bring Anzu and the rest with us to England for vacation over the summer?" Yugi's eyes felt with joy and excitement, "That would be great! I can't wait for that, I've never been to England before, I've heard they've got plenty of museums with interesting histories!."

Jounouchi raised his fist into the air, "Then it's settled! London England for vacation it is!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, this doesn't seem too hard." Yugi thought to himself as he scratched his head while writing down on his answer sheet. The day of the exam in school final came. Yugi and his friends studied as hard as they could to be ready to pass. Over the weekends they all spend time together to help each other out with the subjects they seem to have trouble with. Yugi looked over his shoulder to take a peek at how well was Jounouchi was doing on his test. Yugi gave a smile as he could tell his friend was showing no signs of struggling at all, "He's going to do just fine."

"That test wasn't so bad." Jounouchi stretched his arms into the air. Anzu spoke out to him, "See, doesn't studying help?" Jounouchi replied with a small chuckle, "Hey, why don't we celebrate by going to Burger World? Then after that, can we spend another sleep over at your place Yugi? So we can talk about our plans to sweet London England." Yugi gave a wide smile, so happy that he's got great friends to hang out with, "That's a great idea Jou, you wanna come Anzu?" Anzu winked at her friend, "Wouldn't miss it for the world?" Honda then spoke to Anzu, "Hey, if you're working at Burger World today, do we get a discount?" Anzu nodded, "Yup, only in the summer seasons."

After Yugi and friends finished at Burger World, they headed straight for Yugi's house, as they entered, Yugi's grandpa welcomed them, "Oho! Welcome kids! Thank you for letting me know you will be spending the night here, I'll get you some drinks in a jiffy." "Thanks grandpa." Yugi said as he and his friends headed up to his room. As they settled down, Jounouchi took out his tickets and handed them each one. "So, shall we say the Monday at 7:30 AM?" Bakura looked excited at his ticket, " That sounds great, I've always wanted to visit England, they have really interesting artifacts and histories there." Yugi nodded at Bakura's statement, "I know, there's a lot of great statues and monuments there, did you know they also got historic landmarks of castles?" Anzu leaned against at pillow, "I hear they got a lot of amazing shopping malls there, I really need to check them out." Otogi looked at his ticket and began having a lot of thoughts about what he plans to do in London, " Heh, maybe we could also pay the Queen a visit." Yugi placed his arms over his shoulder, "Great, then tomorrow we can start packing."

As midnight approached, everyone was fast asleep, as for Yugi, he seemed to feel like, there's another vision going on in his dream. This time, there was nothing violent in this dream, but feels peaceful, in front of him, he could see a young girl about 3 years older than him, he couldn't seem to see her face, he could see she has long blonde sun-kissed hair, Yugi heard her speak to him, " What's your name?" Yugi wanted to answer her, but instead, his eyes opened back to the real world, he sat up and saw everyone was still asleep. He turned around to see Atem staring at him, "Another strange dream was it?" Yugi nodded in reply. Atem then asked another question, "What was it this time?" Yugi looked out the window to try and remember, "I saw a girl, she looked no older than eighteen or nineteen. She asked me my name." Atem then hummed about that, as Yugi asked him, "Do you think she could be the one doing this?" his other self closed his eyes, "I have no idea. She could be trying to tell you something. But for now, just try to sleep, we'll find out more in the future." Yugi nodded as he layed himself down and pulled the covers over him, slowly he closed his eyes and fell deeply asleep once again.

Sunday morning, Yugi began packing all the clothes he could bring with him as well as anything else. His friends left yesterday evening to start their packing as well. Yugi's grandpa watched him pack, "Yugi, this must be exciting for you. I would come but I have some new things to sell." Yugi then zipped up his white bag then sat on his bed, he then looked to his grandpa, "Grandpa, do you know any histories from England?" Yugi's grandpa rubbed his chin, "Hmm, well I've barely had interest to know, but I know there was the American Revolution, were America was trying to fight for independence, let's see, what else, there was also had advance naval military against Napoleon." Yugi smiled out the window, "Have you ever heard of King Arthur?" His grandpa replied, "Very little of it, some of his history kept changing during the future." Yugi smiled as he watched his grandpa leave the room, as he was alone, he talked to Atem, "So, what do you think of the history of King Arthur?" Atem smiled as he replied, "I think it's very legendary, but I never knew so much about it, only my history."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You kids have a good time in London!" Grandpa Motou waved good bye to Yugi and his friends as they got off the car. "Bye grandpa! We'll give you a call when we get there." As they entered the airport, they stopped in front of schedule screen, Jounouchi pointed at their flight info on the screen, "Alrighty, our flight leaves in about 45 minutes at gate A1." As they started walking Honda walked up to Jou, "Hey, are these tickets first class?" Jounouchi shook his head, "Nope! Man, wish they were."

"Since we have some time to kill, let's have some breakfast at that small McDonald's restaurant." Jounouchi pointed as he dragged his luggage towards the food court. "Jounouchi wait up!" Yugi called; as he followed his friend as well as the others followed him. Jounouchi and Honda were in line to get the orders while Yugi and everyone else sat next to a view of the planes outside, Otogi looked down at his watch, "Let's see, we've got 39 minutes left. That's enough time for Jounouchi and Honda to pig out."

Jounouchi took a huge bite on his 6th burger, and then turned to Anzu, "Say, do you know what time is it?" Anzu looked down at her watch and then replied back, "Well, I think we should start heading to the gates now, hey Yugi, how long will it take to get to California?" Yugi helped threw away the trash as he answered, "Well, I'd say about 15 hours. You guys got enough batteries and charged iPods?" "Oh yeah! Got a bagful for my Game boy." Jounouchi said as he threw his bag over his shoulders, "Say, after California, its then to New York, then London, right?" Yugi nodded as they all started to walk to the gates. Then, Honda spoke, "So, since it's about 15 hours, do you think they got great movies showing on the plane?"

As they reached the gate, many people were sitting, napping, and chatting with others, waiting to get on board. "Let's sit over there, those seats aren't taken." Anzu pointed. Yugi dropped his bag next to him, and started to take out his dueling deck, Jounouchi watched him then spoke, "Practicing dueling, huh?" Yugi nodded, "Yup! Also in England, there's a duel tournament, maybe I want to duel after we have our tour around the places." Jounouchi nodded as he started to take out his deck, "Say, I'll practice with you." "Thanks Jou!" Anzu and the rest began to turn their attention to the two with interest.

"Alright! Gate A1, to Los Angeles California, no boarding! First Class, at Line 1, and regulars, lines 2 to 5." The gate man said aloud. Everyone began to pick up there bags and luggages, and began walking towards the gate. "Man, will you look at that, first class is getting to the plane faster then the low class." Jounouchi said to Yugi. Yugi answered, "Well, at least we have time to get to our seats, hey, are we sitting together or apart?" Jounouchi smiled, "Don't worry; we're all sitting together, not to worry pal!"

In the plane

Yugi and friends sat next to each other, Bakura was reading a great novel, Otogi was chatting with some girls behind him, Anzu was reading a magazine about the great places around London, Honda was watching Fast and the Furious, Jounouchi was busy playing with his Game Boy advance, and Yugi was reading a King Arthur novel, on the history.

As hours passed by, Yugi's eyes slowly closed, then, everything went black. Everything was calm, and soothingly, then suddenly, he opened his eyes, to find himself, in a forest, "Hello?" he called out. No answer came to him, from near or afar. Suddenly, he could hear the trotting of horses coming by. Yugi quickly jumped behind a tree to hide from the incoming stangers. As they drew near, Yugi could see light banners raised, blue-colored, with a dragon crest upon them. "Those symbols look familiar." Yugi said to himself. Soon the riders came even closer, wearing shinning armor, in the front, Yugi saw a young man, about 17 years of age, his hair was golden brown, and he couldn't seem to see his eyes. Yugi wanted to call out, to ask for directions, but then a voice called out to him. . .

"YUGI! WAKE UP MAN!" Yugi jumped wide awake on his seat, to see that his friend Jounouchi woke him up. "Jounouchi! Hey, what is it?" A stewardess came up to them, then Jounouchi answered his friend, "Dinners here man! What do you want? They're serving chicken pasta, with salad and garlic bread, and Roast beef with vegetables, with some fries and fruits." Yugi yawned and stretched out his arms, "Um, I'll have the chicken pasta, and miss, what drinks do you serve?" The lady replied, "Well, we got milk, juice, apple juice, and soda for you kids." Yugi frowned, "Um, I'm not a kid, but I'll just have juice."

"And for you sir?" The stewardess said to Jounouchi/ "I'll have the roast beef, as for drinks, I'll have root beer." As they ate, Yugi ate his pasta, for he's too busy, thinking about his latest dream, and comparing it to the previous ones.

"Yugi, what is it? Did another dream occur lately?" the spirit spoke with concern. "You could tell huh?" Yugi asked as he took a sip of his drink. "What was it this time Yugi?" Yugi replied, "Well, when almost everyone around here is asleep, I'll tell you."

Soon, almost everyone's light was closed, few people were still awake, Yugi's friends were all asleep, as he was still awake, then he called to Atem. "Alright, now we can talk." Atem's face became dead serious as he listened carefully. "I was in a forest, soon, a group of knights came riding along, I recognized the crests on the banners they held, and I think they were King Arthur's men. And riding in the front, was a guy, who looked like a teenager." Atem then rubbed his chin, "Hmmm. . .Do you think these dreams of yours have something to do with King Arthur history?" Yugi sighed heavily, "Yeah, but what do they mean?"

He leaned down on his pillow, "Well, we got 7 hours to go, before we reach California, I don't know if another dream may happen if I sleep again, do you think it will?" Atem sighed, "I don't know, it could happen. Well, get some sleep now, it's still a long way to get to England."

Yugi was able to sleep peacefully this time, nothing has happened, no strange dreams occurred.

"Yay! 15 more minutes before we reach California!" Jounouchi said aloud. Yugi woke up to see a light from his window, "We're almost there?" he asked and yawned. Bakura spoke, "Yes, look below you, you can see tiny cities." Anzu spoke out, "Sure it's great to know we're in LA, but we still have a long way to go to get to London, we still have to go to New York, then London." Soon the seat-belt sign appeared above, then the captain spoke on the intercom, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived in Los Angeles, California, we have five minutes to land, so please have your seat belts fastened, and we hope you enjoyed our flight with us, thank you, we hope to see you again."

In the Los Angeles Airport

"Awright! California here we are! Our next gate is at 21H, and we got a good 25 minutes to get there." Jounouchi said as he looked at their next tickets. "Two more flights to go, how long do you think is this one?" Honda asked. Yugi answered, "I think it's like about 7 hours, and then from New York to London, it's 5 hours." "Thank goodness there are some free sockets near our gate, so I can hook up my laptop to recharge my iPOD." Bakura said as he sat down the chair as they made it to their gate on time. Anzu sat up and headed towards the gift shop, "Guys, I'll be heading to the gift shop for some snacks and some gum, you know, incase you get ear-poppings. Anyone want anything?" Otogi handed her some cash, "Oh, yeah, could you get me some of those STAR magazines; I wanna know what's going on between the stars Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt." Honda raised and eyebrow, "Since when have you learned about famous stars?" Otogi replied, "FYI, the girls on the plane talked about it, I mean, why would Brad divorce Jennifer for that Jolie lady?"

"The flight to New York in Gate 21H is now boarding." A woman's voice called at the gate. "C'mon guys, this time it's only 7 hours. Then 5 hours to go to reach our destination." Yugi said, as he showed his ticket to the lady. "Well, at least we're still sitting together guys. And my iPOD is fully charged." Bakura said as he followed Yugi. Honda then spoke to Jounouchi, "Hey Jou, I also brought my DS with me, did you?" Jounouchi nodded with a cheesy grin, "Yup, did you bring your Mario Kart game? I'll play ya once in the air?" "You're on!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you may now remove you're seat belts and move freely until the sign turns on again." The captain spoke. Bakura continued his novel while he had his iPOD on, Otogi chatted along with more girls, "So whose side are you girls on? Aniston? Or Jolie? I myself am on Aniston's side!" Anzu watched The Notebook on the mini TV on the chair in front of her, Jounouchi and Honda are both playing with their DS, and Yugi sat quietly practicing more dueling, coming up with new combinations and strategies.

Soon a stewardess came, asking what drinks and snacks they want. Yugi spoke, "Um, I'll have the mini PJ sandwich and apple juice." Jounouchi passed the snacks to Yugi, and then continued to his game with Honda. "So, Yugi, are you feeling alright this time?" Atem asked curiously. Yugi replied as he went over his deck, "Okay I guess, I mean, I don't think I'll have another dream for the next 5 hours. And then on the next flight, I think I'll be okay." Atem nodded, "That's good, and if it turns to be more, don't be afraid to tell me or the rest of everybody. I'm sure they want to help you no matter what." "Thank you pharaoh." Yugi smiled cheerfully.

"Sigh. 1 more hour to go guys." Jounouchi said with his mouth full of tuna sandwich. "Gee, no fancy food this time, since it's not much of a long flight huh?" Honda said as he wiped his mouth. They both could hear Otogi with his loud conversations with some girls, "What? Well in my opinion, Brittney SHOULD divorce that Kevin dude, I mean, that guy is horrible!" Yugi read quietly, his brochure of great sight-seeings in England. "You know pharaoh, we should check out some of the castles. Oh! Look, they found the legendary sword Excalibur, and is displayed at a castle, claimed to be Camelot! We gotta check that out!" Atem replied, "Yes, England has some magnificent histories and legends."

New York City JFK Airport

"Okay, one more flight, and then we'll be at our destination! I think my butt's waking up now." Jounouchi said as they walked out of the gate and headed to the next one. Yugi looked at his new, and last ticket, "Gate 17B, flight leaves in about 15 minutes, let's hurry!" Anzu spoke to Jounouchi, "Hey Jou, what hotel are we staying at? Which one did the prize givers of the movie marathon said we'll be staying at?" Jounouchi smiled and replied, "Oh, they gave me enough money for us to stay at the London Marriot hotel, enough to stay until we go back home. They're just regular rooms, man, not the suites!" Yugi spoke, "At least we're staying at a fancy hotel instead of a motel right?" "Guy's got a point." Honda said.

"Get in line! They're already getting on board!" Otogi said as they all ran towards the gate. "He's our tickets miss!" Yugi said as he handed the gate lady his ticket. "Bye Statue of Liberty!"

On the plane

"Thank god this is the last flight!" Jounouchi said to Yugi. Yugi nodded and smiled, "Yeah, this time it's only 5 hours, and then we'll be there!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving in our destination, London England in about 25 minutes, please fasten yours seat belts once the buckle up light lights on. Thank you." The captain reported through the speaker.

Jounouchi jumped up from his chair! "Aw yah! Finally! Our journey comes close to an end!" surprised by his excitement, Yugi began to look out the window. He was amazed by the how much he could see England. He then spoke to his other self.

"Looks like we finally made it. I mean, once we were all bored over the flights, waiting this long was worth it, don't you think so?" Atem nodded, "Of course. As you can see Yugi, above that cliff over there, that's the ring of stones, I'm sure you've heard of them." Yugi nodded as he looked to where the spirit was pointing, "Oh yeah, some believe that's were the origin of the pedestal for the legendary sword Excalibur layed. I wonder if archeologists are still looking for that sword."

The spiky-haired boy then sat back down, and reached for his bag under his seat to get his brochure. As he opened it, he began to read again all of the wonderful sightings in England. "You know pharaoh, we could check out this museum. It says the recently have new artifacts. Oh! And this castle that is said to belong to King Richard the Lion Heart!" Atem chuckled, "Oh Yugi. I'm sure we'll be able to see everything to have fun." Yugi rested his head on his pillow and sighed, remembering all the adventures they had so far, and yet he learned a lot of history on those adventures. Such as Egypt, the origin of his fellow spirit friend, and the true origin of Duel Monsters, from Atlantis, the lost continent.

Then, the seat belt sign lit up above them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving in our destination; please fasten your seat belts. We shall be landing in about 5 minutes." The captain reported through the intercom. Yugi and friends began to buckle their belts and sat facing forward, Otogi, however, was still chatting with girls behind him as he fastened. "Yet I can't believe that Denise Richards would have the hots for Heather Locklear's ex-husband! I mean, I though they were best friends! Oh, and the upcoming movies look great! Can't wait for that movie called X-Men Three: Last Stand, even though I haven't seen the first two. Oh! And the Break Up!"

30 minutes later, after getting off their plane, and getting their luggages from the baggage claim, Jounouchi began to search for someone at the entrance of the airport. "Alright, now that we're here, we need to look for a guy named William Burken. He's the driver who'll take us the Marriot Hotel." Anzu tapped his shoulder, "Hey, could that be him?"

Everyone turned to man, wearing a limo suite, and he was holding sign that said 'Katsuya Jounouchi'. "Jounouchi smiled, "Yup! That's gotta be our driver! Let's go guys!"

As they walked up to them, the man greeted them in a proper manner, "Hello. Welcome to London England. I am William Burken; I shall escort you and your friends to the London Marriot Hotel. And congratulations on winning the contest of the King Arthur movies marathon. Please, follow me."

When they stepped out of the airport, Yugi and friends were amazed to see the size of the limo they would be riding. Everyone felt a bit embarrassed on how Jounouchi and Honda entered the car like children. 

While driving by through the city, they were amazed to see all the unique statues, Jounouchi was laughing and waving as one of the statues he saw and thought was fake, waving at him. "The got some pretty awesome sites don't they Yugi?" Yugi nodded as he looked at all the interesting restaurants and shopping plazas.

It took only 20 minutes to reach the hotel. As they exited out of the limo, Jounouchi stretched out his arms and yawned, "Ahhhh! Finally! We made it! Let's go unpack in our rooms." Anzu sighed, "Calm down you guys. We got plenty of time to enjoy ourselves, don't you thing we should at least rest first? I mean, it's been a long day traveling."

Yugi agreed to his friend, "Yeah, she's right guys, let's rest for a while, I mean, it's only 11:30 am. We got plenty of time before checking out places."

In the room

"WOW! I can't believe how huge our room is!" Honda exclaimed as he and Jounouchi dropped their bags and jumped on the bed. "Hey Yugi! Get over here! Check out how soft this bed is!" Yugi sweat dropped a bit as he placed his bag in a nearby chair. "That's great guys. But look at the view!" he said as he walked out to the open balcony.

Bakura walked straight behind him, "London is such an amazing place! Right Yugi?" Yugi nodded, as Anzu came out to join them, followed by Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi.

"Wow, the air feels so fresh, it's such a beautiful day!" Anzu said as a small breeze came passing by, blowing through her soft brown hair. Yugi looked at the view of the city, "So, when do you guys want to explore?"

Jounouchi then spoke out, "Let's just grab a bite to eat, and then head places! Thank goodness I was able to exchange my cash!"

2 hours later

"God! I didn't know their crapes was that good!" Honda said while licking his fingers. Jounouchi rubbed his stomach as they all walked out of the restaurant. "You bet it is Honda! I really loved their Fillet Minion!" Anzu then made her compliment, " The crème bule was fantastic and sweet! What food did you enjoy Yugi?"

Before Yugi could answer, there was a huge crowd of people in front of a building which seems to be a historical museum. He then heard a man shouting, "ATTENTION LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! AND TOURIST! PLEASE VISIT THE LONDON HISTORICAL MUSEUM! WE NOW HAVE NEW EXHIIBITS DUE TO NEW RECENTLY FOUND DISCOVERIES! WHICH INCLUDES THE CAPE OF THE LEGENDARY KING RICHARD THE LION HEART! THE PORTRAIT OF PRINCE HENRY OF FRANCE! AND ALSO THE LEGENDARY RELIC, THE HOLY GRAIL!"

Yugi's eyes went wide when he heard the name of the last item in the museum, "Did you guys hear that? They said they found a legendary relic of England! Can we check it out?" Jounouchi smiled at his friend, "Sure! Why not? I wanna check out their fancy swords in there." 

"Look look! The crowd is going in! Let's hurry!" Bakura said as everyone began to run towards the crowded museum.

Inside

"HOLY COW! Everything looks so shinny!" Jounouchi said with amazement in his eyes. Yugi ran from artifacts to artifacts, admiring each of the relics craftsman ship. Bakura was amazed by the fancy golden crowns and jewelry worn by kings and queens from the middle ages. "Wow, there's nothing like these back home at the Domino City Museum.

"Hey Pharaoh, don't these look so interesting to you? I've never seen artifacts this shinny and polished!" Atem nodded at his partner, "Yes they are. From what I've heard, it was the English, the Spanish, and the French royalties who owned such fine treasures. They would kill, just to get the most." Atem looked behind him to see an artifact that attracted most people, "Yugi, let's go see what artifact those people are looking at."

While everyone else was eyeing other things Yugi walked to the crowded exhibition and listened to the man explaining the artifact, "That's right, we have finally discovered the legendary Holy Grail! The relic which Joseph of Aramathea brought from Jerusalem to our beautiful country England. The very cup, our Lord has drunk from the Last Supper! It is here, in our museum! After many years of research and searching around the islands that were once called Avalon!"

Yugi saw the artifact. It was a golden cup, with lovely line arts encircling the tip. On one side of the cup, there was a bronze cross embedded on it. Yugi then looked at the people taking pictures of the newly found artifact. "Wow, that's so amazing. I think I read about it somewhere, that cup has the magic to heal the sick and feed the hungry." Atem hummed at Yugi's knowledge of the legendary grail, "That's interesting. I wonder who the one who found this cup was."

Yugi placed a finger on his chin, "Yeah, I wonder who did. I mean, it is said a guy with a very pure heart would find that cup." Once again, the exhibitioner man spoke out loud, "And now, if you all will please follow me, another newly found artifact, the original painting of Prince Henry of France." Once everyone was away from the grail, Yugi walked up to it to get a closer and decent look. "How amazing."

Before Yugi could anything else, there was something about the grail in front of him, like, it was talking to him, someone was speaking to him, "Young boy, with a heart as pure as yours, touch the cup…touch the cup…"

Atem suddenly noticed how strange Yugi was acting, "Yugi? Are you alright?"

Yugi ignored him and began to walk towards the cup, and started to extend his right arm, towards the cup. "Yugi? What are you doing? I don't think you should touch that!" Atem said as he looked around to see if anyone else was looking. Before Atem could say another word, a glowing golden light began to form within the cup. "What's going on?" Atem thought.

Suddenly, Yugi touched the cup, and the entire golden light began to encircle around him, "What's going on!" he exclaimed. Atem shouted, "YUGI!" Atem tried to reach an arm, in hoping to help his friend, even though he's just a spirit, "HANG ON!" Even before Yugi could hold out an arm for help, the light grew even brighter around him.

And in an instant, he was gone. And Atem was now in control of the body, and was lying unconsciously on the floor.


End file.
